puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Sho
| birth_place = Uwajima, Ehime, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | spouse = | children = | family = | alma_mater =Tokuyama University | names =Raijin Sho Sho Tanaka | height = | weight = | billed = | trainer =NJPW Dojo Junji Hirata | debut = November 15, 2012 | retired = | website = Twitter }} (born August 27, 1989) is a Japanese professional wrestler signed to New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he currently performs under the ring name Sho. As the tag team Roppongi 3K, he and Yoh are the current IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions in their fourth reign. He has previously worked for the American Ring of Honor (ROH) and Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), where he was known under the ring name Raijin (雷神 Raijin), named after the Japanese God of thunder, and was part of La Ola Amarilla ("the Yellow Wave") alongside Okumura, Kamaitachi and Fujin. Early life Sho Tanaka was born on August 27, 1989, in Uwajima, Ehime, Japan. While in high school he became involved with Greco-Roman wrestling, something he continued to practice as he attended Tokuyama University. At Tokuyama he was the vice-captain of the wrestling team, competing in the 7th All-Japan University Championship for Greco-Roman wrestling, where he came in third over all. Professional wrestling career Inspired by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) wrestler Hiroshi Tanahashi, Tanaka attended the NJPW Dojo in February, 2012 training for his professional wrestling career. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2012–2016) On November 11, 2012 Tanaka made his pro wrestling debut in the opening match of the NEVER: Shodai NEVER Musabetsu Kyu Oza Kettei Tournament 1st round show where he lost to Takaaki Watanabe. Tanaka competed as one of NJPW's "Young Lions" a class of rookie wrestlers who work mostly against each other early on, wearing all black gear and with no particular ring character, all part of the structured learning process in NJPW. Throughout 2013 and 2014 Tanaka often faced off against fellow Young Lion Yohei Komatsu, with both men trading victories in both singles and tag team competition. By 2015 Tanaka and Komatsu had begun teaming together on a regular basis, including working together in the New Japan Rumble as part of Wrestle Kingdom 9 on January 5, 2015. The two teamed up to eliminate Tiger Mask and Taichi but were both eliminated by Tama Tonga Tanaka was called upon to replace an injured Rey Cometa on a NJPW/Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre co-promoted Fantastica Mania 2015 show on January 14. Tanaka and Stigma lost to La Peste Negra ("The Black Plague"; Bárbaro Cavernario and Mr. Niebla) On February 11, 2015 Tanaka defeated rival and occasional tag team partner Yohei Komatsu in the opening match of NJPW's 2015 The New Beginning in Osaka show. In June and July 2015 Tanaka represented NJPW in Pro Wrestling Noah's Global Junior Heavyweight League. During the tournament he earned two points by defeating Hitoshi Kumano but lost to Daisuke Harada, Zack Sabre Jr. El Desperado, Kenou and Yoshinari Ogawa to be eliminated from the tournament. At the 2015 Destruction in Kobe show Tanaka and Komatsu defeated fellow Young Lions David Finlay and Jay White. In early 2016 it was announced that Tanaka and Komatsu would compete in the 2016 Fantastica Mania series of shows, competing in what NJPW called the "Yohei Komatsu and Sho Tanaka send-off game", announcing that the two would travel to Mexico and work for CMLL as part of their continued in-ring skill development. The team worked the opening match for each of the six Fantastica Mania events, losing each time. Overseas learning excursion (2016–2017) Tanaka and Komatsu became be the latest in a long line of young Japanese wrestlers to travel to Mexico to learn the lucha libre style. In Mexico, Tanaka was given the ring name Raijin, named after the Japanese God of Thunder, teaming with Komatsu who would be known as Fujin, named after the Japanese God of Wind. The duo made their Mexican debut on January 31, teaming up with Okumura, forming the most recent version of La Ola Amarilla ("The Yellow Wave"). The group was joined by Kamaitachi, the previous NJPW trainee who has worked for CMLL since 2014. In October 2016, Tanaka and Komatsu, now billed as "Sho" and "Yohey", The Tempura Boyz, began working regularly for American promotion Ring of Honor (ROH), with whom NJPW also had a working relationship. Return to NJPW (2017–present) On October 9, 2017, at King of Pro-Wrestling, Sho and Yoh returned to NJPW as Roppongi 3K, defeating Funky Future (Ricochet and Ryusuke Taguchi) to become the new IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. Through their affiliation with Romero, Sho and Yoh also became part of the CHAOS stable. On November 5 at Power Struggle, Roppongi 3K defeated Super 69 (ACH and Ryusuke Taguchi) in the finals to win the 2017 Super Jr. Tag Tournament. On January 4, 2018, Roppongi 3K lost the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship to The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) at Wrestle Kingdom 12 in Tokyo Dome. but won it back on January 28 at the New Beginning in Sapporo. They lost the titles to Yoshinobu Kanemaru and El Desperado on March 6. In May, Sho entered the 2018 Best of the Super Juniors tournament, finishing the tournament with a record of three wins and four losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. From October 16 until November 1, Sho and Yoh took part in the Super Jr. Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of five wins and two losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On November 3 at Power Struggle, Sho and Yoh defeated Desperado and Kanemaru, and BUSHI and Shingo Takagi in a three-way match to win the Super Jr. Tag League. Sho and Yoh were booked for another three-way match against Desperado and Kanemaru, and BUSHI and Takagi for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship on January 4, 2019 at Wrestle Kingdom 13 in Tokyo Dome, which was won by BUSHI and Takagi. They would win back the titles from BUSHI and Takagi on March 6, 2019. On June 16, Sho and Yoh lost the titles to Bullet Club (Taiji Ishimori and El Phantasmo). On August 22, Sho entered in the 2019 Super J-Cup, defeating Ishimori in his first round match. He was eliminated from the tournament on August 24 in the second round by his CHAOS stablemate Will Ospreay. From October 16 until November 1, Sho and Yoh took part in the 2019 Super Jr. Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of five wins and two losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On November 3 at Power Struggle, Sho and Yoh defeated El Desperado and Yoshinobu Kanemaru to win the Super Jr. Tag League, for the record setting third time. On January 5, 2020 in the second night of Wrestle Kingdom 14 in Tokyo Dome, Sho and Yoh defeated Taiji Ishimori and El Phantasmo to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for the fourth time. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Shock Arrow'' (Cross-armed package piledriver) *'Signature moves' **Atomic drop **Belly to back suplex dropped into a double knee backbreaker **Cross armbar **Dropkick **Elbow drop **German suplex **Hurricanrana **Lariat **''Powerbreaker (Powerbomb dropped into a double knee backbreaker) **Single leg Boston crab **Spear **Superkick *'Nicknames''' **'"High Voltage"' *'Managers' **'Rocky Romero' *'Entrance themes' **"The First Star" by Yonosuke Kitamura Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (4 times, current) – with Yoh **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2017) – with Yoh **Super Jr. Tag League (2018, 2019) – with Yoh References External links * Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:NJPW Dojo Category:CHAOS